Tablet dispensers are typically employed in the nutritional and candy industries in order to retain and dispense tablets. These dispensers may be designed for specific tablets, such as the Pez dispenser for Pez candy. Because conventional tablet dispensers are not moisture-tight during use life, they are not typically used in industries such as the pharmaceutical industry for moisture sensitive products. Instead, moisture tight tablet packaging has typically been provided by “blister” packs. For “blister packs”, the tablet is pushed through a frangible barrier material in order to separate it from the packaging.